mi mejor amigo sasuke uchiha
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: una tierna historia con la que muchos se sentiran identificados. one-shot


-sakura-chan entonces se lo diras?-pregunto naruto

sakura dejo de caminar un momento-si ya no me lo puedo guardar-dijo algo nerviosa...

narrado por sakura

"hace 2 años que conocia a naruto y a sasuke, yo entre a la preparatori y ellos dos fueron los primeron en hablarme, yo estaba sentada en mi pupitre, y naruto llego entusiasmado, me desconecto del el pensamiento profundo en que me encontraba con ese tipico saludo de un chico extrovertido, el era el divertido y sasuke el serio n.n, ese dia conoci a los que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos y amigas:

ino-chan, hinata-chan, sasuke-kun, naruto-nii, kiba, sasori-senpai, tenten-chan, lee-san, y muchos muchos mas n.n

sasuke y yo comensamos a platicar y pronto nos hicimos amigos, el era el novio de una buena amiga, ella siempre estaba en eventos deportivos, sociales y saskue era muy celoso, asi que aunque se querian mucho , ella opto por terminar con sasuke...

el habia sido lastimado por varias chicas y yo como su mejor amiga siempre estaba ahi para reconfortarlo, ino-chan siempre hacia bromas incomodas cuando el estaba palticando con otra chica, lo peor es que cuando siempre iba en plan de una relacion, el acababa lastimado, me sorprendia por que el era un chico guapo, aunque era serio cunado lo conocias bien era divertido, le gustaba oir musica, salir a correr y leer, no entendia por que se portaban asi con el, en fin un dia estabamos sentados en unas mesas que habia en el jardin, yo estaba en la computadora y el oia musica cuando llego una chica de cabello largo chino, bonita, y parecia agradable, ella llego y se sento frente a nosotros yo me percate, cerre la computador y sasuke se quito los audifonos

-hola-dije yo amable

-hola soy mei-dijo ella sonriendo

-yo soy sakura y el es sasuke-dije yo

sasuke se ruborizo y yo sonrei burlona

derrepente ella miro a sasuke-hola sasuke me gustaria conocerte-

yo me quede sorprendida, que directa era esa chica, despues de eso los dos se siguieron viendo, todos los dias estaban juntos y todos me hacian comentarios incomodos al respecto, yo solo los ignoraba, sasuke era mi mejor amigo y no arruinaria eso... o si?

pasaron 3 semanas el estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentia a mei, el me habia dicho lo que hiba a hacer estaba muy emocionado ,yo lo apoye pero tenia un mal presentimiento yo se lo exprese pero no me hizo caso, el siguio con su plan...

yo llegue tarde a la academia y al llegar ahi via sasuke cabisbajo naruto hablaba con el yo me quede parada mirandolo confundida, derrepente llego ino-chan

-sakura-chaaaaaaaaann!-me saco de mi mente

-que pasa ino-pregunte yo

-sasuke esta triste-dijo, saco su celular y me enseño una foto-mira...-

yo vi la foto, era nada mas y nada menos que mei con un chico abrazada besandose,ino me dijo que cunado iban llegando de desayunar vieron eso y que sasuke entro a la academia frustrado y sin decir nada, yo deje mi mochila con ino y me dirigi con sasuke rapidamente, el me miro se levanto de donde estaba sentado y me abrazo, jamas habia hecho eso y me sorprendi, senti algo extraño en mi interior, yo lo abraze

-no vale la pena sasuke tranquilo-dije yo nerviosa

-sabes me enfoque en alguien que no me tomo en cuenta-dijo serio dejando de abrazarme

yo le sonrei y el a mi..."

regresando al principio...

-sakura-chan entonces se lo diras?-pregunto naruto

sakura dejo de caminar un momento-si ya no me lo puedo guardar-dijo algo nerviosa...

ya habia pasado tiempo desde el incidente de mei, despues de 2 años de ser su amiga, sakura habia empezado asentir algo por sasuke, sasori la habia presionado para decirle a sasuke lo que sentia y muy en el fonde ella sentia que debia hacerlo, naruto seguia a sakura nervioso no sabia que pasaria, se suponia que saskue ya sabia de eso pero no se lo creia,sakura estaba decidida a decircelo, llego al lugar donde estaba sasuke, ella le hiba a hablar, al verla el se le acerco la tomo del brazo y la alejo un poco d la gente

-sakura tenemos que hablar-dijo sasuke en tono nervioso

-es justo lo que iba a decirte-dijo sakura ruborizada

-sakura llevamos 2 años de conocernos, y me han dicho muchas cosas recientemente-dijo ruborizandose

-sasuke dejame hablar por favor-dijo sakura-como no le vas a creer a ino,a naruto ni a sasori creo que te lo tengo que decir yo-dijo sakura decidida-tu me gustas...-

sasuke sonrio-siempre diciendo todo sin suabizarlo jeje-dijo el

sakura sonrio, saskue la tomo inesperadamente de la cara y la acerco a sus labios, sakura estaba ruborizada y todo el eso colmino con un tierno beso, sus amigos los miraron y empezaron a hacerles bromas ellos dejaron de besarse y sonrieron...

es cierto que aveces la gente que esta a tu lado es la indicada para ti...


End file.
